


"Yorktown" (Or the World Turned Upside Down)

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Light, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Not literally, hurt comfort, i love my cuties, i'll try to update often, mild h/c, multichapter fic, post beyond, sue me, yes the title is a hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, there is Bones.</p>
<p>I really needed to get the major feels from Beyond out so have some fluffy Mckirk. Like I said in the tags, yes the title is a Hamilton reference. I know I'm not the only one who thought that.<br/>Have fun kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          After three days of hell; after inquiries, and consoling loved ones, after a psych exam that reminded him way to much of the Khan incident and dealing with diplomat after diplomat there was Bones.                                                                                                                                            

          Bones was his rock, his foundation, his _everything_. When Jim finally stumbled his way into sickbay he nearly cried in relief as familiar arms wrapped around him and lead him off to a biobed in a secluded corner of the facility. It was Bones who lovingly chastised him for waiting so long to get checked; Bones who pulled shards of glass out of his hair, and skin, and essentially his very soul. Not many people had the ability to render James T. Kirk speechless but all he could do was watch as Bones stitched him back together.                                                                                            

          It was late, Jim knew that. He vaguely recalled the dimming of the station’s lights to night mode and the brilliant shinning of the stars becoming momentarily brighter as his eyes adjusted. He hadn’t slept in nearly 48 hours and now in the absence of adrenaline it was catching up with a vengeance. Either it was obvious or Bones knew Jim far too well because after his examination was complete Jim found himself staring at the ceiling with no memory of lying down.

         “Wha-?” Jim blinked at Bones owlishly, welp, maybe it **_was_** obvious.

         “Darlin’, you’re so spacey that I’m beginning to suspect you belong out there.” Bones quipped. “I bet ya’ haven’t heard a single thing I just said.”

         “If I say ‘no’ are you gonna’ hypo me? Because I have been jabbed with enough sharp things lately.” Jim gestured to the bandages on his arm from where the glass had been lodged.

         “No Jimmy I’m not gonna hypo you. Considerin’ you can barely keep your eyes open **_without_** a sedative, I don’t really need to.” Jim huffed out a laugh and turned onto his side so he was facing his boyfriend.

         “I love you.”

          Bones smiled fondly and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Jim’s forehead. “I love ya’ too darlin’. You did so good today.”

         “Yeah?” Jim whispered, bright blue eyes slipping closed as exhaustion took its toll.

         “Yeah love, you did.”

 

 


	2. "It's Quiet Uptown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTROSPECTION!!! The Hamilton titles are gonna be a recurring theme folks so be prepared for ANGST!

                                                 

 

          Its three weeks later and Jim can’t sleep.                                                                                             

          It’s hard not to fall back into the familiar habit of wandering bereft and starlit streets in the middle of the night. At the academy he haunted the campus like a half-forgotten ghost. Even after the bars closed and no one was left but the occasional rumbling hovercar Jim sat by the bay and tried to mask emptiness with the sound of the ocean.            

          Now he has Bones. Now he has Spock and Uhura and Checkov and Sulu. In a few months he’ll have a ship. Now he has cool grass under his head and the sky above him. The park he’s in might not be the same as the one him and Bones spent their first date stargazing at, or the one on Tarsus him and his aunt went to before the famine, or even the little park in Riverside where his mom taught him all about the constellations for the very first time, but that’s okay.

          Things aren’t meant to stay the same. He isn’t the same person as that cocky kid in way over his head who thought life was a game; the kid who didn’t realize how real things could get until he was watching a planet burn and the lives of his crew slipping through his fingers. Life is hard, and crazy, and maybe stowing away on a starship was brash and impulsive but it set everything in motion, it set **_him_** in motion. He could easily chalk it up to fate, to some sort of destiny, but that seemed like the easy way out. Inventing himself is an adventure; and actively participating is a hell of a lot better than just going along for the ride.

          Inventing himself is lying in a field of grass at three in the morning; it’s taking time to breathe and remember why he’s nearly a light-minute from Earth and how he got here. He may not be able to change his past but the future is a new frontier, and everyone better watch out because he’s ready to go.


End file.
